


Somewhere, Ohio TIMELINE

by grlnxtdr29



Series: Somewhere, Ohio [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: just a timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: This is just the TIMELINE for Somewhere, Ohio, as some people had forgotten certain things, and this is easier than going back and rereading the entire story to try and find what you forgot!If you are NOT caught up with the story, there ARE Spoilers!
Series: Somewhere, Ohio [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1380508
Kudos: 2





	Somewhere, Ohio TIMELINE

Somewhere, Ohio  
Timeline

Sunday, June 9th, 2030  
Kurt Hummel Wins three Tony Awards for his play, Somewhere, Ohio (He won 2 others previously)

Monday, June 10th, 2030  
The Hummel Andersons officially move back to Lima, Ohio

Tuesday, June 11th, 2030  
Kurt Hummel announces his intent to run for his father's House of Representative seat.

Friday, June 14th, 2030  
Blaine Anderson officially joins the teaching staff at William McKinley High School, along with Nick Duvall and Jeff Sterling.

Thursday, July 4th, 2030  
Elizabeth Rose Hummel Anderson turns ten years old.

Friday, July 5th, 2030  
The Hummel Andersons adopt a Golden Retriever named Charlie and a Maine Coon Cat named Chester.

Wednesday, July 31st, 2030  
Kurt's first Campaign ad airs.

Tuesday, August 6th, 2030  
The Hummel Andersons meet the kids' new teachers, one of them is Marley Rose (Puckerman)

Wednesday, August 7th, 2030  
Lizzie and Bee's first day of school, and Blaine's first day at McKinley. Johnny Grier and Danny Schuester both audition for spots in the school's four main choirs.

Thursday, August 8th, 2030  
John Grier joins New Directions

Friday, August 9th, 2030  
Danny Schuester joins New Directions

Saturday, August 10th, 2030  
Marley Rose Puckerman becomes Bee's Piano teacher

Monday. August 12th, 2030  
Blaine Anderson meets the rest of New Directions, including Beth Corcoran, Alexander “Xander” Karofsky, and Brenda Henderson. Kurt Hummel runs into Sebastian Smythe at the news station.

Monday, August 19th, 2030  
Lizzie has an altercation with Kendra McMillan. Kurt Hummel decides he wants to expand their family.

Sunday, September 1st, 2030  
The anniversary of Finn's death is remembered. Kurt and Blaine tell Burt and Carole about their plans to have another child

Wednesday, September 4th, 2030  
Burt Edison Hummel Anderson turns seven years old. Kurt and Blaine tell their two children that they want to expand their family.

Saturday, September, 7th, 2030  
Kurt has his first Debate with opponent George Mathers

Monday, September 9th, 2030  
Lizzie announces she's earned her first solo, and will be accompanied on the piano by Bee at their concert. Brittany Pierce-Lopez agrees to become Kurt and Blaine's surrogate. Santana and Brittany announce they are attempting to adopt Ke'Andre, an orphan from Kenya.

Tuesday, September 10th, 2030  
Lauren Zizes joins the staff of William McKinley high school as PE teacher, and coach of the Football and Soccer teams. Quinn's mother falls and is hospitalized. Kurt and Blaine take in Quinn's son, Noah for the night.

Wednesday, September 11th, 2030  
It is revealed that Xander is unaware that his father, Dave Karofsky, is gay.

Friday, September 13th, 2030  
Kurt and Blaine confront Dave about his possible feelings for Kurt and about the fact that Xander doesn't know he is gay. Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany Quinn, Artie, Tina, Zizes and Dave convene the first Friends Friday dinner. Santana is convinced to take over the Cheer squad at McKinley, which has been renamed the Titan Rush, while Brittany offers to help out New Directions as a dance instructor.

Friday, September 20th, 2030  
Kurt and Blaine meet with Dr. Katriona (Kitty) Wilde, the fertility specialist

Saturday, September 21st, 2030  
Neil Armstrong Elementary School's Fall Concert, Featuring soloist Elizabeth Hummel Anderson and Pianist Burt Hummel Anderson

Friday, September 27th, 2030  
Invitationals. Blaine learns that Hunter Clarington is the new director of Vocal Adrenaline.

Saturday, September 28th, 2030  
Two embryos are implanted into Brittany.

Friday, October 4th, 2030  
Ultrasound shows that not only did both embryos attach, but one has split, and Brittany is carrying three fetuses.

Wednesday, October 9th, 2030  
The New Directions learn who they will be competing against at Sectionals.

Thursday, October 31st, 2030  
The Hummel Andersons, the Schuesters, and the Abrahms families celebrate Halloween at a Trunk or Treat organized by Burt Hummel and several local businessmen. Lizzie Hummel Anderson entertains the crowd by singing Defying Gravity. Marley's water breaks.

Friday, November 1st, 2030  
Delilah Lynn Puckerman is born.

Saturday, November 23rd, 2030  
New Directions ties with The Troubletones at Sectionals. On the drive home after the competition, the bus carrying The New Directions is involved in a major accident after the bus driver, Freddie has a massive heart attack at the wheel. Nearly every member of New Directions, and their director are injured. Danny Schuester, Brenda Henderson, and Blaine all receive life threatening injuries. A Photograph is taken of Kurt and Dave Karofsky sharing a consolatory hug.

Wednesday, November 27th, 2030  
Nearly every former member of New Directions arrive in Lima. Pamela Anderson Arrives in Lima. Blaine finally wakes from the Medically induced coma.

Thursday, November 28th, 2030  
Cooper Anderson Arrives in Lima. William McKinley students and staff, as well as former members of New Directions and The Warblers serve Thanksgiving Dinner to the families of the students injured in the crash. We Learn that Brenda's heart had a defect, and she is put on a transplant waiting list, but remains in a Coma.

Friday, November 29th, 2030  
Sue Sylvester attends the funeral services for Freddie, who once drove the bus for her and her sister Jean. We learn Blaine has Diabetes.

Sometime in the first two weeks of December, 2030  
Blaine and Kurt both seek out aid from therapists to deal with their issues stemming from the crash.

Monday, December 16th, 2030  
Kurt and Blaine learn that they are actually having four babies, two sets of identical twins.

Tuesday, December 24th, 2030  
Sam and Julia get married. Tina gives birth to twin girls.

Wednesday, December 25th, 2030  
Brenda receives a new Heart. Burt Hummel Surprises Santana and Brittany by bringing their adopted son, Ke'Andre, home a month earlier than expected.

Friday, December 27th, 2030  
Blaine learns that Brenda's surgery seems to have been a success. In a depressed state, he snaps at Kurt.

Sunday, December 29th, 2030, through Sunday, January 5th, 2031  
The Hummel Anderson and The Pierce-Lopez Families vacation in California with the St. James family.

Monday, January 6th, 2031  
Blaine Anderson returns to teaching for the first time since the accident. Maria Henderson admits to a comatose Brenda that she knows that she'd rather be Brendan, and is transgender. Brenda, now known as Brendan, comes out of his coma.

Tuesday, January 21st, 2031  
Tina and Artie's preemie twins finally come home from the NICU. We learn that Madison McCarthy (Now Gentry) Is an Architect in Cincinnati, and Kurt decided to expand their house to make room for the four new babies. He also draws up plans for a new home for Tina and Artie, as well as an Auditorium for the community center.

Wednesday, February 5th, 2031  
A photoshopped picture of Kurt kissing Dave Karofsky surfaces.

Friday, February 7th, 2031  
Kurt and Dave hold a press conference about the photograph, and Dave reveals the extent of his bullying towards Kurt in High School. George Mathers has a massive stroke and drops out of the race.

Monday, February 10th, 2031  
Blaine announces the themes for Regionals. Most of New Directions are still healing from the accident

Tuesday, February 11th, 2031  
Snow Day

Wednesday, February 12th, 2031  
Chester the Cat alerts the family to the fact that Brittany is having complications with the pregnancy. She is admitted to the hospital and will remain there until it is safe to deliver the babies.

Friday, February 14th, 2031  
Xander announces he thinks he may be bisexual, although Dave seems to think the proper term would be Pan sexual, as the person Xander is crushing on is Brendan. Matt Rutherford announces that he wants to produce a film version of Somewhere, Ohio

Friday, February 21st,  
Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Brittany celebrate their Anniversary with Family and Friends. Kurt announces plans to name the new Auditorium at the community center after Santana and Brittany. Matt and Quinn grow close.

Friday, March 14th, 2031  
Bee learns he is a finalist in a national children's photography contest. Rachel goes into labor. Brittany is rushed into surgery to have an emergency C section. Katherine Pamela, Audrey Carole, Matthew Wesley, and Phineas Christopher Hummel Anderson are born. Rebecca St. James is born.

Saturday, March 15th, 2031  
The Show Choir Committee bans Johnny from participating in Regionals.

Sometime between March 16th, 2031 and March 22nd, 2031  
Blaine develops an addiction to the pain meds he has been prescribed for his injuries from the accident.

Saturday, March 22nd, 2031  
Kurt confronts Blaine about his drug problem. Kitty marries Greg Jacobson

Friday, March 28th, 2031  
Despite their injuries, New Directions wins Regionals. The Troubletones and Duly Noted take second and third.

Tuesday, April 1st, 2031  
Kurt Hummel earns enough votes to become the Democratic candidate for the November election

Friday, April 4th, 2031  
John Grier turns seventeen

Friday, April 11th, 2031  
Blaine Anderson turns 32

Sunday, April 13th, 2031  
The Hummel Andersons celebrate Easter in the NICU. Sam and Julia announce they are expecting.

Monday, April 14th, 2031  
The groundbreaking for the Pierce-Lopez Auditorium at the community center commences.

Friday, April 18th, 2031  
The Hummel Andersons visit New York and see 'Aladdin'

Sunday, May 11th, 2031  
Mother's Day, Kurt's 33rd Birthday.

Friday, May 23rd, 2031  
New Directions go to San Francisco for Nationals. Blaine visits Wes at his sister's restaurant.

Saturday, May 24th, 2031  
New Directions places fourth in the first round of competition

Sunday, May 25th, 2031  
New Directions places second at Nationals.

Friday, May 30th, 2031  
Graduation. The Hummel Andersons fly to Washington DC

Saturday, June 1st, 2031  
Bee Anderson receives the Youth Photography Award from President Beto O'Rourke

Sunday, June 1st – Saturday, June 7th, 2031  
The Hummel Andersons vacation in Florida

Saturday, June 7th, 2031  
Katherine Pamela Hummel Anderson comes home from the NICU

Sunday, June 8th, 2031  
Father's day.

Wednesday, June 11th, 2031  
Blaine Anderson has surgery to repair nerve damage in his neck, hands, and leg.

Thursday, June 12th, 2031  
Matthew Wesley Hummel Anderson comes home from the NICU

Saturday, June 14th, 2031  
Audrey Carole Hummel Anderson comes home from the NICU

Monday, June 16th, 2031  
Kurt Hummel's Fair Pay for Educators commercial airs.

Tuesday, July 1st, 2031  
Wes, Trent, Thad, and David arrive for a week long mini Warblers reunion

Wednesday, July 2nd, 2031  
Jon (Beatz) arrives for the Warbler Reunion

Friday, July 4th, 2031  
Lizzie turns 11. Phineas Christopher Hummel Anderson comes home from the NICU.

Sunday, July 6th, 2031  
The former Warblers help David Propose to his girlfriend, who says yes.

Wednesday, July 9th, 2031  
A woman accuses Kurt's political opponent of Sexual Harassment.

Sunday, July 13th, 2031  
Lizzie discusses her sexuality with her dads, and admits that she'd been attracted to Kendra before the girl had started bullying her.

Friday, July 25th, 2031  
A heat wave and Power outage strikes while Kurt is home alone with the four youngest Hummel Andersons, causing them to take refuge in the A/C cooled comfort of their car. Kurt and Blaine talk about hiring Wes to be their Nanny, since he is going through a divorce and a midlife crisis.

Monday, August 4th, 2031  
Wes Montgomery becomes The Hummel Andersons' Nanny. The Older kids, including Ke'Andre, return to School. Blaine returns to work, where he learns that Elia Willows has suffered a stroke and is forced to retire from coaching The Troubletones. Jeff volunteers to take over until a replacement can be found. Kurt's political rival has been accused by a second woman of sexual misconduct.

Friday, August 8th, 2031  
Carole announces that she is pregnant

Tuesday, September 2nd, 2031  
Kurt takes Carole to her OB/GYN appointment, and ends up having an anxiety attack and winds up in the ER.

Friday, September 26th, 2031  
After several more women accuse James Sanders of sexual misconduct, Theodore Bundt announces his write in candidacy. Three of the four babies begin crawling. James Sanders is arrested.

Saturday, September 27th, 2031  
Sanders' supporters vandalize The Hummel Andersons' house.

Monday, September 29th, 2031  
Mercedes announces that she and George will wed on New Years Eve in Hawaii. She also announces that she will be taking over as Coach of The Troubletones in two weeks. Phin Crawls for the first time.

Wednesday, October 8th, 2031

Blaine receives a letter from his dad, who he hasn’t spoken to for twelve years.

Friday, October 10th, 2031

Kurt drives his parents to Cincinnati for a 3D ultrasound, and learn the gender of the baby. Wes announces that he and Annie are engaged. Nick and Jeff announce they are having a baby.

Tuesday, October 28th, 2031

Kurt debates Theodore Bundt.

Friday, October 31st, 2031

Halloween Trunk or Treat

Wednesday, November 5th, 2031

Kurt is declared the winner in the election to take over his father’s House Seat. An assassination attempt is made. Kurt, Carole, Audrey and Xander are all injured, but not seriously. Carole is kept in the hospital for observation due to the pregnancy. One of Sanders associates is identified as the shooter.

Wednesday, November 26th, 2031

The Hummel Andersons fly to LA to Visit Cooper and his family for Thanksgiving. Bee gets sick.

Thursday, November 27th 2031

Blaine and Cooper confront their father. Blaine and the babies get sick.

Friday, November 28th, 2031

Kurt goes shopping for groceries with his sister in law, Lisa

Sunday, November 30th, 2031

The Hummel Andersons fly home. Kurt gets sick.

Sometime Mid December, 2031

The Pierce Lopez Auditorium is dedicated.

New Years Eve, 2031

Mercedes Jones marries George Carver

Friday, January 2nd, 2032

Kurt Hummel is sworn in as a member of the US House of Representatives.

Friday, January 9th, 2032

The Hummel Andersons learn that Bee has Non Hodgkins Lymphoma

Friday, January 16th, 2032

Kurt, Matthew, and Phin all prove to be good matches for a bone marrow transfusion for Bee

Wednesday, January 21st, 2032

Bee begins Chemotherapy. Kurt slips on ice and fractures his wrist.

Saturday, February 14th, 2032

The Hummel Andersons celebrate Valentine’s Day over Skype.

Monday, February 16th, 2032

Blaine and New Directions learn who they will be competing against at Regionals, and what the Theme will be (Bandstand)

Saturday, February 21st, 2032

Lizzie sets up a special anniversary dinner for Kurt and Blaine, who can’t be together due to a Blizzard that has stranded Kurt in DC.

Wednesday, February 25th, 2032

Bee starts his second round of chemo, and suffers a seizure. Noah Puckerman is hospitalized with pneumonia. Carole is put on bedrest in the NICU after developing preeclampsia. Lauren receives minor injuries in a car accident, and reveals that she has been dating Burt’s former Secret Service agent. Wes tells Blaine that Annie is pregnant.

Saturday, March 13th, 2032

Blaine and Lizzie visit Bee in the Hospital in Columbus. Afterwards, they run into Kendra McMillan while getting ice cream.

Sunday, March 14th, 2032

Quinn informs Blaine that she may have to cut a plea deal with Janice McMillan.

Thursday, March 18th, 2032

Blaine receives a phone call from a woman who says she is his father’s nurse and that Richard Anderson is dying from an inoperable brain tumor

Sunday, March 14th, 2032

The quads and Rebecca St. James turn one year old

Monday, March 15th, 2032

Chester the cat returns with Bee to Columbus Children's Hospital.

Wednesday, March 17th, 2032

Bee, Kurt, and Blaine are interviewed about Bee's photography on the local news station. Amelia Fiona Hudson Hummel is born by emergency c section.

Wednesday, April 1st, 2032

New Directions ties with Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals.

Friday, April 3rd, 2032

Blaine learns that his father has had a massive stroke and is in a coma, and not expected to live long.


End file.
